Hope Has Wings
by keelykelly
Summary: This is my version of Barbie The Magic of Pegasus. I hope you enjoy! Mattel Owns All Characters!
1. Chapter 1

Nine year old Princess Annika was lounging on her bed reading a book.

It was nearly five o' clock in the morning. No one else in the castle was awake yet.

She flipped the book closed and rolled over onto her back "So bored." She huffed, pushing the book off the side of her bed.

Then, her head snapped up at the sound of something hitting the glass of the French doors that led out to her balcony. She looked over at the door and watched as a tiny pebble bounced off the glass "What…" she rolled out of her bed and waited till another pebble hit the glass before she opened the door. She walked over to the edge of her balcony and looked down, a smile spreading across her face "Hi Aiden!"

The ten year old boy below waved.

Annika had met Aiden three years ago, when she was six. Aiden's father was a blacksmith, and had come to re-shoe the castle's horses, and had brought Aiden along with him.

The young boy and the Princess had hit it straight off, and had considered each other as best friends.

"Come down here!" Aiden called in a loud whisper.

"Why?" Annika asked.

"I want to show you something!"

Annika shook her head "I can't. My parents are asleep."

"So?" Aiden shrugged "Sneak out!"

"How?"

"I dunno. Out the front door?"

"Oh." Annika waved at him "Be down in a minute!" She walked over to her coat rack and pulled off her large purple coat, because it was freezing cold outside, then she carefully walked out of her bedroom, snuck down the two flights of stairs and out the door.

"See?" Aiden said smiling "Piece of cake."

Annika laughed, her breath creating clouds in the cold air "What did you want to show me?"

Aiden grabbed her hand "Come on!" several minutes later, they arrived at the destination… A frozen river.

"Why are we here?" Annika asked.

Aiden pulled his backpack off and opened it. Then he pulled out two shiny pairs of ice skates.

The princess raised an eyebrow "Ice skates?"

"Yeah." Aiden handed her the purple pair "My dad made 'em. Here."

Annika put the skates on her feet, then looked up at the boy a bit nervously "I… I don't know how to skate."

"I know." Aiden held his hands out to her "But I do. Come on, I'll teach you."

Annika stared at him for a long moment, then grabbed his hands "Okay."

Aiden carefully led her out onto the ice "Okay now. Just keep your ankles straight. That's it."

"I… can't do it!" Annika stammered as her feet slid out from under her and she landed on the ice.

"Yes you can. Just keep trying. Don't give up."

Annika pushed her blond ponytail over her shoulder and nodded "Alright Aiden."

The next few hours were spent teaching the princess how to stay on her feet. By time they were done, she was skating small circles, without Aiden holding onto her.

"You're a natural!" Aiden cheered "Just wait until you start doing the cool stuff!"

Annika laughed as she skated around him some more "I love this."

Aiden smiled "I knew you would. Come on, we'd better get back."

"Already? Can't we stay longer?" Annika's blue eyes were wide and begging.

Aiden shook his head "We'll come back tomorrow morning. We need to get you home before your parents find out you're gone."

"Alright." Annika sighed "Let's go."

When they reached the castle, Aiden waved goodbye, then ran back to the village.

Annika took a deep breath, then snuck into the palace, tiptoeing quietly. She had just reached the top of the second flight of stairs when…

"Annika? Is that you?" It was her mother.

Annika cringed, then slowly turned around "Hi Mom."

"Oh! Where have you been?"

"Well…" What could she say? She'd been out skating with a boy? Don't think so.

"Well?" Her father questioned as she walked down the few steps to where he and the queen stood.

"I was… out."

"Out where? Doing what?" The king asked, then he pointed to her side "And what are those?"

Annika followed his gaze and realized, she still had the ice skates in her hand "I was out skating."

"Skating?" The queen gasped "Alone? Do you even know how to skate?"

Annika shrugged "Maybe."

"Where did you get the skates?" Her father asked.

"I… I'm sorry I was out so late." She said, hoping that her father would forget the subject of where she got the skates from "Can we go to breakfast now? I'm _really _hungry."

Her father sighed "Alright. Go eat."

Annika gladly ran to the kitchen, even though she knew that conversation was far from over.

But, the next morning, she snuck out again. And the next morning, and the next. Seven years passed, and it became a daily occurrence. Of course, after seven years, Annika had become an expert on the ice.

She and Aiden would skate down the river together, hand in hand, occasionally doing some complex stunt together.

As Annika got older, she became more beautiful. Her blond hair hung down to her waist, and her blue eyes shone with mischief.

Aiden had also grown into a tall handsome young man. His light brown hair and Brown eyes were enough to make any girl's heart skip a beat.

But, one other thing had changed. Annika didn't know what it was, but every time she saw him now, she would get butterflies in her stomach, and her heart would start racing.

It seemed like now, they were more than just best friends, but neither one said anything about it.

On Annika's 16th birthday, she met Aiden out on the Ice "Hello." She greeted.

Aiden smiled "Hello Princess. Happy Birthday."

Annika laughed "I thought I told you not to call me princess or any other formality."

Aiden shrugged "You did." He pulled a box out of his backpack "Here. I got this for you."

The princess took the box "Aiden. You didn't have to." Then she gasped with pleasure when she opened the box to see a brand new sparkling pair of pink skates that were studded with clear gems.

"Yes I did." Aiden smiled as he pulled them out of the box "Your other ones are getting too tight. And, I actually made this pair."

She quickly snapped the skates over top of her red boots, then stepped out onto the ice "They feel perfect! Thank you."

Aiden took her hand, and they started down the ice together "Shall we try them out?"

She nodded, then he pulled her to him, and in one move did a throw jump.

Annika smiled as she spun through the air, the cold wind whipping around her face. Then she landed perfectly on her left foot and went up on the tip of her skate blade and began to spin quickly.

Aiden smiled as he watched her _"She's so beautiful." _He thought _"She loves skating as much as I do. She's… perfect."_

Annika stopped spinning and laughed "These skates are absolutely perfect, Aiden! I love them!"

Aiden took her hand and winked "That was the plan. Come on."

And just like every day, they skated for a few hours, then Annika would sneak back into the palace. Sometimes she made it up to her room without being caught. But, more often than not, her mother or father would see her, like today.

She met her mother coming down the stairs as she was going up "Mom!" she said in shock "Um… Hello."

"Oh, Annika!" The queen cried, throwing her arms around her daughter's neck "You're safe!"

Annika groaned slightly "Of course I'm safe, Mother."

The king came down behind the mother "Where were you?"

Annika rolled her eyes "Guess."

"You were out skating? Again!?"

"Yep."

The king groaned and shook his head "Annika! Do not leave the castle without permission!"

"Permission I would never get." Annika mumbled "Look. I'm fine. See. No broken bones or scratches. I'm perfect."

"Please tell me you won't do it again." The queen begged

Annika just stared at her. She wasn't going to make a promise she couldn't keep.

After several, long seconds, the king huffed then stormed off "Daughters!"

Annika shook her head, then went up to her room "Honestly. You'd think after seven years they wouldn't worry! I'm okay! I'm always okay! Aiden makes sure of it."

She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her new pair of skates and smiled warmly. Maybe someday she and Aiden could be more than just friends. Maybe…

But, the next morning, something seemed wrong. Aiden wasn't himself. He was kind of solemn. Not to mention he ended the skating day early… really early.

"Aiden?" Annika asked "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." Aiden nodded, sending her a half smile "I… I just need to go."

"Okay."

He could tell by looking at her that she was worried, and he hated doing that to her.

He forced the biggest smile he could muster, then gently kissed her cheek "I'm fine."

She stared at him "If you're sure."

His smile faltered a bit "I am." Then he turned and started walking away "Good bye… Annika." Then he was gone.

The princess stared after him. Why had he said good bye like that? Almost like it was a good bye forever. But that was impossible… or was it?

The next morning, she went out… he didn't show up. Nor did he show up the day after.

She tried to write it off as he had gotten sick. But a week passed, and he still didn't come to the river. Then another weeks passed… and he never showed up.

After she had waited for two hours, she ran back home and to the stables, where she found the stable manager "Leroy," she said as she stepped up to him "Listen and do not ask questions. I want you to call the blacksmith and have him replace the horses shoes."

Leroy eyed her curiously, but bowed "Yes, Your Highness."

"Today."

"Yes, Hour Highness."

Thirty minutes later, the blacksmith arrived. Annika watched him for a few moments before casually asking "Where is your son?"

Aiden's father looked up at her and sighed, his eyes sad "I… I do not know, Your Highness."

Annika bit her lower lip "What do you mean?"

"He disappeared about two weeks ago. I don't know what happened to him."

Annika nodded slowly, then backed away "Oh. Thank you." Then she went up to her room and walked out onto her balcony "Where are you, Aiden? Why did you leave?" she whispered into the wind "I love you."

**(Yep, I'm writing The Magic of Pegasus with my own little twist! I hope you like it!)**


	2. Two Years Later

Several months passed and Annika continued to go to the river even though Aiden never showed up.

After a year, it was starting to get hard to remember what he even looked like, and she found herself even forgetting what his name was.

Two years had passed since Aiden disappeared, and it was Annika's 18th birthday.

**Annika carefully threw **back her covers and stood up. It was a beautiful day outside… perfect for skating.

She tiptoes over to her wardrobe and quickly changed into a dark blue skirt and a red jacket. Then she slid on her red boots.

She then went over to her vanity desk and twisted back the sides of her hair tied them in the back. Then she tied the end of her hair to keep the wind from tangling it. And to keep it out of her face.

She snuck over to her door and pressed her ear to the wood. The silent sound of snoring could be heard.

With a slight smile, she grabbed her pink skates off of her desk and carefully opened the door.

The two guards, one on either side of the door, were sound sleep, leaning heavily on their spears.

Annika softly closed her door behind her as she stepped out. Then, she sent the guards a mock salute and ran down the hall, down one flight of steps, and another flight of steps and out the front door.

She glanced around and spotted the guards standing at their posts around the wall "My parents are way too worried." She huffed as she picked up a rock and threw it. It banged the roof behind the guard, causing the guard to spin around. While he was distracted, she took the opportunity to run. And that's how it went every morning.

She ran out the gates and disappeared through some woods.

When she arrived at the river, she closed her eyes and felt the cold wind blow across her face. She remembered skating down this river with her best friend… hand in hand… together.

She shook her head as she bent over to put on her skates, then she stepped out onto the ice and pushed off.

She hummed to herself as she skated down the river. The icy breeze whipped her hair as leapt and spun. She waved to a robin that flew by almost every day to watch her.

All of the sudden, her feet flew out from under her and she landed on the ice with a *Thud* on the ice. From the corner of her eye, she saw something white slide into a pile of snow.

"What was that?" she mumbled as she stood to her feet. She noticed a very small, sprawled out imprint in the snow. She skated over to the spot and tried to find what had tripped her "Hello?" she started to reach into the hole, when a Polar Cub suddenly popped it's head out. Annika jumped back in shock, then laughed "There are easier ways to introduce yourself." She reached towards the cub "Here. Let me help you."

The bear stared at her, then shivered.

"Aw… Don't be afraid."

The bear's teeth continued to chatter at Annika pulled it form the snow "Don't tell me you're… cold?" The bear nodded "A cold Polar bear?" she smiled at the animal.

Of course, the bear was snowy white and had bright blue eyes, and the cutest face "Do you have a family?"

"Uh-uh." The bear answered, shaking her head.

"Well, now you do." Annika tucked the bear warmly in her arms "I think I'll call you Shiver. And you're coming home with me." She blew a strand of hair from her face "How I'm going to explain you to my parents… I have no idea." She looked down at the cup and chuckled "Or, maybe I can just get you into the palace _without _them seeing you." She shrugged "Works for me." Then she left the ice and headed for home "First, we get pass the guards. Then get past my parents."

She sipped up to the gate and used the same tactic to get in as she did to get out. She glanced up at one of the palace windows and groaned "Dad." She waited till he walked away before she ran up the steps and then slipped through the castle door. _"Don't see me. Don't see me." _She thought as she ran up the first flight of stairs, then the second. She sighed with relief _"Almost the…"_

"Annika! Is that you?"

The princess froze _"Oh great."_ "Uh… Mother!" she laughed nervously, then sat Shiver around the corner where her Mother couldn't see her "Stay there." She whispered. Then she went down the steps to where her mother was.

"Oh, you're safe! Safe!" The queen hugged her daughter tightly.

"What happened?" The King asked, coming to join them "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Annika rolled her eyes "I'm fine Father, really!"

The queen shook her head "We were worried sick! How many times have we told you. Don't leave the castle…"

"Without our permission!" The King finished with her.

"_Let's see. 365 times 10…3,650." _"I was just skating."

Her father huffed "Again?"

"Why do you always worry so much?" her voice raised an octave "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"Whoa!"

Annika spun around and watched as Shiver came bouncing down the stairs, then landed flat on the floor.

"A bear!?" The queen gasped.

Annika flashed them a smile "I… made a friend. Isn't she adorable?"

Shiver looked up at the King and Queen and sent them her cutest look.

The queen was sold "Oh! Such a cute little face!" but only for a moment "But it could bite you! O… Or scratch your eyes out!" Shiver sneezed just then "And the germs! Have you even thought of all the germs it might have?"

The King shook his head "This is what comes from leaving the castle."

Annika felt her temper rising "What do you want me to do? Sit in my room all day?"

"Yes!" her parents answered in unison.

"I'm not a baby anymore!"

The queen stepped forward "We know. We know. It's just that…"

The king stepped forward, sparing the Queen from having to explain any further "I'm sorry. But your mother and I can't take this constant worrying. Our job is to keep you safe, and there's only one way to do that. No more Iceskating."

Annika stepped back "What!? I love skating!"

Her father looked away from her "It's for your own good."

"Father!" when he didn't answer, she turned to her mother "Mother, please!" but the queen simply crossed her arms and looked away.

The king held his hand out. Annika looked down at the skates. The skates _he _had given her a mere 42 hours before he disappeared. He had made them… for her. He had loved skating as much as she did, and now… "It's not fair!" she cried as she put the skates into her father's hands "You don't understand anything!" she turned and ran up the stairs "You're ruining my life!" then she ran to her room, tears streaming down her face. She slammed the door behind her then threw herself onto the bed "That was the last thing I had." She cried into her pillow "He's gone, and now Dad took my skates! I don't want to forget him! He was my best friend!" A scratching sound at her door pulled her from her bed. When she opened the door she saw Shiver sitting there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you behind." She said as she reached down and picked up the cub "It's just…" she sat Shiver on her bed "They're so… I mean…" she huffed with frustration and sat down on a bench that was at the end of the bed "How could they do this to me? On my birthday!" she shook her head, not noticing Shiver's sudden interest in a truck that was across the room "I never get to have any fun. Never! They worry about every little thing!" she shook her head "If it wasn't for… um… What was his name?" she dropped her head in her hands, only to look back up when she heard her chest lid close. It opened a second later to reveal Shiver wearing some of Annika's jewelry.

Annika laughed "I see you're as upset about this as I am." She walked over to the chest and pulled the bear out "If only you could understand." Some music drafted in through her balcony doors, so she went out to listen. Down in the town, the kingdom was having a party, probably in her honor. They were out on a pond ice skating "Hm. At least _someone's _having fun on my birthday." She watched as pairs of skaters leisurely skated around _"If only I could go."_ She thought, then she smiled "Why not? Shiver, we're going to a party!"

**(Well, hopefully I'll get Aiden back into the story in the next chapter, it just takes a bit to get to that point. I hope you enjoy!)**


	3. The Forbidden Forest Aiden

Annika sighed as she looked in the mirror as she smoothed out the long purple dress that Cloud Queen had given her.

She was standing above the clouds in castle made of marble. A Pegasus named Brietta had brought her here after the unfortunate arrival of a wizard who identified himself as Wenlock. First, he said that she was going to marry them… that's when her parents showed up. She remembered the terrified look on their faces they knew this guy somehow, and they knew what he was capable of.

Annika blinked back some tears, then he turned them to stone and said that he would leave them that way unless she married him in three days. That's when the purple Pegasus appeared and carried her away to Cloud Kingdom.

"None of this would have happened if I had stayed in my room." She shook her head "But no. Annika had to go running off to a party!"

"Are you alright?" The Cloud Queen, Rayla, asked.

"I have to go back." Annika said, turning to face the lady "I have to save my parents! They…"

"I know how you feel." Rayla said gently "But if you went home, all you would see was your entire kingdom paralyzed. You cannot help them there."

Annika's gaze dropped to the floor "There's got to be a way."

"Come with me." Rayla smiled warmly, then led Annika to a different room, where some small girls, that she had met when she's first arrived, were brushing Brietta's mane and putting clips and whatnot in it.

As they entered the room, one of the small girls with golden hair in a pale pink dress named, Blush, turned to face them "Are you warming up?"

Annika smiled and nodded "Much. Thank you." Then she turned to Rayla "And thank you for the beautiful dress."

Rayla laughed slightly "You're welcome."

"We've never had a _real _person here before." Blush said, then she giggled "Except your sister of course."

Annika's eyes widened "My Sister?"

Blush nodded and pointed to the Pegasus "Uh-huh. Brietta!"

Annika stared at Brietta for what seemed like a lifetime "Brietta?" she said slowly "You're my… sister?"

Brietta looked away from her "Yes."

"But how? What happened?"

Brietta just sighed and looked towards the floor, so Rayla stepped forward "It was Brietta's birthday too. Wenlock appeared out of the blue and demanded that Brietta marry him. Your parents refused, so he turned her into a Pegasus. Your parents tried everything to break the spell, but they couldn't. Brietta couldn't bear to see them so unhappy, so she left. And found refuge with us, here in cloud kingdom."

Annika shook her head confused "But… why didn't mother and father tell me? My own sister!"

"I guess they didn't know how." Brietta answered.

"Why didn't anyone else tell me?"

"They kept it secret. When you were born, Mother and Father moved to the furthest corner of the kingdom and built a new, stronger castle. They were terrified that Wenlock would come after you. And he did."

Annika felt a lump rising in her throat "So that's why they were always so worried!" she looked up at Brietta "I have to save them! Tell them I'm sorry!" she turned to Rayla "Can you help me?"

Rayla shook her head sadly "I'm sorry. I have no powers over Wenlock."

Annika groaned with frustration "Oh, there _has _to be something I can do!"

Suddenly, one of the other cloud princesses that had brown hair and wore a pink dress, named Rose, spoke up "What about a Wand of Light?"

Blush gasped "Shh!"

Then the other cloud princess who had light blond hair and wore purple, named Lilac, said around a yawn "You know Brietta doesn't like to talk about it."

One of Annika's eyebrows raised "A Wand of Light?"

Brietta shook her head "It's nothing. It's just a myth."

"Brietta! Tell me!" Annika begged "Please! Tell me."

Briette returned her gaze to the floor.

"_She's as stubborn as I am." _Annika thought _"I wonder which parent we get it from… Dad."_

Rayla, once again, answered for Brietta "A Wand of Light has the most powerful magic of all. Even _more _powerful than Wenlock's. "

Annika smiled. There was hope! "That's great! Where do we find it?"

"It isn't found. It's built."

"How?"

"By a Measure of Courage, a Ring of Love, and a Gem of Ice lit by Hopes Eternal Flame."

Annika nodded "That's only three things! We can do it!"

Briette shook her head again "It doesn't exist! I've tried for years! It's hopeless."

"It's only hopeless if you give up." Annika said, remembering what her little friend had told her while she was learning to skate. Just keep trying. _Don't give up. _"Come on, Brietta. We can do it Together!"

Just then, some bells started ringing overhead.

Rose smiled brightly "Come on come on come on come on!" she called to the other two small princesses.

Lilac sighed "It is time already?"

Annika turned to Rayla confused "Time for what?"

Rayla just smiled "Come, and you shall see."

The three girls got up onto their three small pegasuses then flew out the door, each holding a small paintbrush.

As the others watched, the girls began to paint the clouds the color of the sunrise.

Annika stared in wonder "So that's how it's done."

Brietta nodded "They do this every sunrise and sunset."

"Amazing." Annika waved to the girls as they disappeared from sight to continue painting the sky. She then looked over at her sister "I'm going to build a Wand of Lighr, Brietta. Somehow."

Brietta simply lowered her head and walked back into the castle.

Annika shook her head "She really has lost all hope." She whispered as she followed.

Brietta walked over to where a large mirror was sitting. Brietta's reflection sparkled, then changed, revealing a girl with reddish brown hair, that looked a lot like Annika's father.

"Sometimes I forget who I used to be." Brietta said "But then mu crown reminds me of all I once had."

Annika smiled "And will have again! Come with me"

Brietta looked over at her "But it won't work!"

"We can do it! I know we can!"

"Well…"

"Great!" Annika wasn't about to give Brietta another chance to refuse "Where do we start."

Brietta sighed "The deepest, darkest part of the forbidden forest."

Annika smiled "Sounds… Charming."

**Deep in the **heart of the forbidden forest, a young man was bent over the a fire, putting the finishing touches on a sword. He held up the sharp weapon and smiled "Perfect." Then he heard something. It sounded like someone talking. It sounded like a… Girl?

Aiden stood up and placed his sword into its sheath "What's a girl doing here?" he wondered as he dumped some water onto his fire. Then he followed the sound of the voices. When he finally located them, he watched them from a hill. There was a purple Pegasus, odd. A polar bear… a bit more odd. Then a girl.

Aiden's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her "Annika?"

"Keep your eyes open." He heard her say "Don't miss a thing!"

"What are we looking for?" Brietta asked.

"Um… We'll know it when we see it."

"What is she doing here?" Aiden mumbled to himself as he followed. Then, apparently the polar cub sensed he was there and spooked. It ran past Annika , not particularily watching where it was going.

"Oh great." Aiden sighed as he watched the polar bear fall down a hole, then Annika and the Pegasus got pulled up into a couple of traps.

Aiden watched them for a moment. It was kind of funny seeing the princess fight against the trap. He looked back to see if his horse had been following him. It had "Come on, boy." He said as he mounted up "I suppose we have to free them."

**(Well, Aiden has made it back into the story! I hope you enjoyed! One review and I will get the next chapter done! Laterz!)**


	4. A measure of Courage

"I have to get Shiver!" Annika cried as she fought the ropes or the net "I can't lose her too!"

"Annika!" Brietta gasped "Someone's coming!"

Annika froze and glanced around "Don't move." She whispered.

She heard two feet jump to the ground, then a figure slowly stepped into the light. Annika's eyes grew wide as she stared at him _"No way." _She breathed.

Aiden took a couple of steps towards them "Looks like you took a wrong turn, Princess." He smirked.

Annika frowned "Really. I hadn't noticed." She still wasn't quite sure what to think of _him _being there "Think you could… get us down?"

"Tell me." Aiden said, ignoring her request "Who's bright idea was it to come here in the first place? Only fools come to the forbidden forest."

That made Annika's blood boil "And yet, _you're_ here." She retorted.

Aiden't eyebrows rose _"When did she get so snipey?"_ he wondered. But he answered her "Yeah. But I'm not swinging from a tree." The obvious laugh in his voice did not help Annika's mood any.

Aiden pulled out his sword and sliced through the ropes that were holding the girls in the air, then watched as they fell to the ground "Need help up?"

"No." Annika snapped "We're just fine, Aiden."

Brietta looked back and forth between the two "You know my sister?" she asked Aiden.

"We've met." Aiden answered, then he raised an eyebrow "Wait. Your sister?"

"As a matter of fact." Annika retorted.

Aiden laughed "I could have guessed."

The princess rolled her eyes and turned around "Hopeless." She mumbled under her breath. She walked over to the hole that Shiver had fallen through. The only thing she could see was a long winding path "I don't see her."

"Who?" Aiden asked.

"My bear cub."

"Let me guess… Your cousin?"

Annika blew out a large breath. When did he get so difficult!? "Funny." She shot over her shoulder, then she pointed down the hole "Where does this go?"

"To big trouble."

"Can you take me there?"

Aiden shook his head "Forget it. Your cub is gone for good."

Annika clenched her fists. She'd already lost her best friend, her parents, her kingdom, and basically her sister. She wasn't about to let Shiver slip away without trying to get her back "Fine, don't show me. I'll find her myself." With that, she jumped down the hole.

"But you can't…!" Aiden watched as Annika disappeared from sight. He looked over at Brietta "Is she crazy?"

Brietta sighed "Apparently."

"Come on. We need to hurry if we're going to save _both _of them." Aiden shook his head "That Giant doesn't wait too long before eating."

"Giant!?" Brietta gasped "You mean they…"

"Landed in a stew pot?" Aiden guessed "Yep. And there's _no _way to get out of there."

"Will he… eat them?"

"Probably."

"We're doomed!"

"Well, you shouldn't have come here in the first place." Aiden glanced back at the Pegasus "It's too dangerous for a couple of girls."

"It wasn't my idea." Brietta said "Annika insisted."

"And you listened to her?"

"Well… yes."

"When did she become so…"

"Stubborn? Self-confident? Rebellious?"

Aiden nodded "More or less."

"From what I started picking up, it was her sneaking out to go ice skating, and our parents didn't like it." Brietta answered "But Annika kept doing it. She refused to stop." She shook her head "I'm not really sure _how _she got into ice skating in the first place, considering she was never allowed to leave the castle."

Aiden nodded slowly "Ah." _"Oops." _He thought _"My bad."_

They were quiet for several minutes, then the sound of splintering wood and something crashing echoed through the air.

"What was that?" Brietta asked.

"I have no clue." Aiden answered "But we're almost to the Giant's house. It's just…" his voice trailed off as he spotted Annika, with shiver slowing to a stop in a small clearing "Well… maybe we don't need to go to the giant's house"

"Annika! You're okay!" Brietta cried happily "And you have Shiver!"

Shiver sat down and waved.

Annika smiled "Thankfully." Then she spotted Aiden "What are you doing here?"

"Well, excuse me, but I was going to rescue you." Aiden answered "Again."

Annika rolled her eyes "Boys."

Shiver, on the other hand, found Aiden quite charming. She sighed dreamily as she stared at him.

Aiden rubbed his horse's neck "But you beat me to it."

Annika wasn't sure, but she thought she detected a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How did you do it?" Brietta asked, regaining Annika's attention.

"Some, Giant encouragement." Annika answered "And… a little ribbon."

"A ribbon!?" Aiden said incredulously "That's it!" then he shook his head and mumbled under his breath "You're braver than I thought."

Brietta stared at the purple ribbon that Annika was holding up "Annika, hold it higher."

"Okay." Annika did as instructed.

Brietta gasped "It's your exact height!"

Annika glanced at the ribbon and shrugged "I guess so."

"It's your exact measure. A measure of courage!"

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth, then the ribbon began to glow. Then a few seconds later, it transformed into a staff.

"We did it!" Annika cried happily as she ran over to her sister.

"Ooh." Shiver said "Parkle wand!"

"Okay, okay." Annika said, she was started to get excited. The Wand of Light really did exist "Now, we have to find the second piece."

Brietta nodded "A gem of ice lit by hope's eternal flame."

"You actually think you're going to build a wand of light?" Aiden asked.

"And your point is?" Annika returned.

"It's just an old fairytale!"

"Did you see what just happened?"

Aiden rolled his eyes "Okay, so maybe that was a little weird. But nothing's normal in this forest!" he shook his head "That's no wand of light. You want to know why? Because it doesn't exist."

Annika gritted her teeth. What had happened to the boy that had told to _never _give up? Where was he now? "Well thank you." She said sarcastically "Any more helpful comments?"

"Nope, that about does it." Aiden answered as he turned and began walking away "I'm going home."

Annika smirked "You live around here?"

"As a matter of fact."

"Huh. I'm not surprised." Annika crossed her arms "It suits you."

Aiden snorted "Wand of light? Go ahead! Knock yourselves out! See if I care."

"Ooh!" Annika shrieked in frustration "He's such a… Mule!"

Brietta stared after him "But cute."

Annika slowly turned from her sister "I…didn't notice."

"Mm-hm."

Okay, truth was, she had noticed… a long time ago. Back before everything started going wrong. She glanced at the boy, then gasped when she saw his sword _"Wait a minute." _She thought _"His father was a black smith! And Aiden learned the trade!" _"Aiden! Wait!"

"What?" he asked, glancing back at her.

"Did you make your sword?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I… we need your help." Annika answered.

Aiden shook his head and began to walk off again "Forget it."

But Annika followed "When we have the three parts of the wand, we'll need someone like you to put them together."

Aiden raised an eyebrow "Like me?"

"Skilled."

"I'm busy."

Annika shook her head. She _had _to get him to help! "Please, Aiden! I don't have much time. I only have three days to save my parents. I… I made a mistake and… I need another chance."

Aiden stopped so fast, it was almost like he had run into a stone wall "Another chance?" he repeated.

"I'll pay you for your services!" Annika added "All the gems you can carry!"

Aiden could tell she was desperate. She needed his help.

"Please." Annika begged "I need another chance." She was about to think that he wouldn't help her, when he smiled

"Okay. I'll help you."

Annika sighed with relief "Thank you, Aiden."

He nodded "You're welcome… Annika."

**(Here it is! The long awaited chapter! I hope you like this story. Once again, my apologies to those who read Mermaid Tale 3. It ended pretty fast and pretty bad. **

**Well, Happy Readingz! Laterz Peoplez!)**


	5. A Wild Goose Chase

They had been riding quietly for a few minutes, before Annika spoke "Aiden?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know where we might be able to find a gem like that?" she shrugged "Or any clue as to finding it."

Aiden glanced over at her then slowly nodded "I… think I might know someone. But he'll require a big price."

Annika nodded "I don't care. I'd give my life to complete this wand."

Aiden stared at her for a long moment "Y… You really are desperate. Aren't you." He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a tear form in her left eye, right before she blinked it away.

"Yes." She answered "I caused it. I have to fix it."

"You know you're not the only one blame." Aiden sent her a small smile, reminding her _who _had convinced her to leave the palace in the first place.

Britta glanced around at the dead silence around them "Um… which way?"

Aiden cringed slightly as he realized he'd been staring "Uh… straight ahead. We'll reach it early tomorrow." He glanced back over at Annika and saw her staring at her hands. He was starting to be glad he had come… for Annika.

As the sun set and it got darker, they all fell pretty much silent. Shiver was fast asleep in Annika's arms, and Brietta was focusing on not stepping in any holes that were on the ground.

Aiden, just because he had nothing else to do, was counting the stars. His ears perked up as the very soft sound of someone humming reached his ears. It sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place the song.

Annika glanced over at him and smiled, then redirected her attention straight ahead.

All of them were relieved when the sun came over the horizon the next morning.

"Well," Aiden announced, pulling his horse to a stop "That's it."

Annika's eyebrows furrowed as she spotted a little rundown shack down in a valley "You mean, we traveled all night… for this? What kind of gem dealer is he?"

Aiden shook his head, biting back a smile. She was kind of cute when she was perturbed "Okay. It doesn't look like much. But he's a… Whoa there fuzzball!" he suddenly exclaimed as Shiver jumped into his arms and stared dreamily at him. Aiden shook his head, then sat the bear back on the ground "Farris calls himself a trader of fine objects. I call him a thief, but if there's one thing Ferris knows, it's jewels."

Annika nodded "So, have you dealt with him before?"

"Unfortunately." Aiden answered, getting back on his horse "Let's go."

They rode down to the building, Aiden told Annika to go on in while he tied up his horse.

"Hello!" Annika called as she walked in the door "Anyone home?"

The inside of the cabin was dark and musty. There were boxes and barrels of stuff laying all over the place!

Suddenly, a little, obviously unpleasant man popped up behind the counter that was on the other end "How can I help such a lovely young lady?"

"Drop the act Farris," Aiden snapped "We're here on business."

Annika smiled as she came into the room He had definitely handled this guy before.

"Aiden!" Farris gasped "It's been too many years, my friend."

"I didn't know we were friends." Aiden growled.

"Are you still harboring a grudge?"

"Are you still selling things that aren't yours?"

Annika swallowed a laugh at how fast Farris quit talking. Aiden knew how to get him where it hurt.

"So, what are you in the market for today?" Farris asked as he quickly changed the subject.

"A rare gem." Aiden answered. He wanted to get out of there before Farris ended up saying something that Aiden didn't want _anyone _to know about. Without really noticing, he took a protective step towards Annika.

"Ah!" Farris nodded "You've come to the right place." He pulled out a small box and opened it. A golden band with a shining white diamond on top stared at them "A gift for the lady? Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

Annika cocked her head _"What on earth is he…" _she glanced over at Aiden, then both of them gasped.

"No!" the shouted in unison.

"You've got the wrong idea." Annika said.

"You're way off!" Aiden added.

"We're looking for something special." Annika said, ignoring her pounding heart "A gem of Ice lit by hope's eternal flame."

"I… may have heard of it." The man said.

"And?" Aiden could see where this was going… nowhere.

"I may not."

Annika groaned. They didn't have time for this nonsense! "Which is it?"

Farris shrugged "Perhaps a trade might refresh my memory. Let's say… a sword."

Aiden looked down at his sword. It had taken him a while to make it, but… he reached to pull it out of its scabbard, but Annika put her hand over him, stopping the progress.

"It's not for sale." She said, then she held up her ice skates "But I have these." Honestly, she didn't want to part with them. But sometimes you have to give up what you love the most to save those that you love. In this case… Ice skates for Family. She walked up and laid the skates on the counter.

"They're nice." Farris said with a slight shrug "But who would want these?"

"So." Annika slowly started to pull them off the counter "You're not interested?"

"No, no!" Farris said, grabbing the skates "I didn't say that."

Aiden chuckled quietly. Annika picked up quick.

"Here's what I know." Then Farris told them about a man who had come through boasting about a diamond he had found that was Blue as Ice, which he had buried in a treasure chest. He claimed he protected it with magic and marked it with a red flame.

"Blue Ice. Flame!" Annika was starting to get a glimmer of hope! This could be it!

"Wait a minute." Aiden said, stepping forward "You wouldn't pass up a gem like that, Farris. Why didn't you dig it up?"

"The next day, the man was turned to ashes!" Farris grabbed a map from under his counter "He left this. Here, take it! I don't want anything to do with it!"

Annika glanced at Aiden, then stepped forward and grabbed the map "Come on, Aiden. We don't have much time."

Once they stepped outside, Annika let out a huff of air "That guy is freaky!"

Aiden nodded as he mounted his horse "And, he can't be trusted."

"Well, at least we've got a map."

Brietta looked up at them "Where to?"

Annika pointed in the direction "That way."

Aiden looked up at the sky "We might want to move fast, there's a storm coming in."

The map led them up a mountain, and the higher up they got, the colder it got. And as the sun began to sink, a vicious snow storm swept through.

The path became rough and rugged as they continued their upward climb. At one point, Brietta slipped, but managed not to fall.

"Brietta!" Annika gasped.

"I… I'm fine." Brietta said as she slowly straightened back up.

Aiden knew she was tired. They all were. But especially Brietta. She needed a break something awful.

Then, the past ended at a cliff.

"It leads nowhere!" Annika cried "I don't understand!"

"Listen." Aiden called above the roaring wind "I think…"

"Don't!" Annika cut him off as she jumped down from Brietta's back. She did not need any negative comments!

Aiden ignored her "It's a wild goose chase! I never should have trusted Farris!"

Annika looked back at him and shook her head "We just haven't looked hard enough!" then she walked closer to the cliff and stared into the distance.

Aiden looked over at Brietta, he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He knew Annika was tired too, just too desperate to realize it.

"I'm going to find it!" Annika said "I have to! My parents! Our people!"

"It'll be dark soon." Aiden said, coming up behind her "We need to camp for the night!"

Annika spun around to face him. If he had been any closer, she probably would have hit him "We only have one more day, Aiden! I'm not stopping!"

Aiden shook his head 'But what about Brietta!? She's exhausted. She's carried you for hours!"

He watched as the realization suddenly dawned on her face. She had been so desperate to save her kingdom, that she hadn't even realized how weary everyone else was getting.

Annika walked over to Brietta and hugged her "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Oh!" Shiver brought their attention to a cave "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

Aiden nodded "This will do." Then they walked in and made sure there were no bears hibernating. "I'll be back." He announced, heading for the mouth of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Annika asked.

"To get firewood."

"D… Do you… need any help?"

Aiden smiled "Would you like to come?"

Annika nodded "Yes." Then the two left the cave.

Brietta chuckled as she laid down against a wall "Young Love."

**Finding dry sticks **was hard. Keeping them dry, was even harder. Thankfully, the wind had let up, so it was just snowing slightly.

Aiden had already taken one load back to the cave and started the fire. Then he rejoined Annika to collect extra.

"Aren't you cold?" Aiden asked as he handed her a piece of wood.

Annika shook her head "No really. I remind you, I'm used to ice skating. The cold wears off after a bit."

Aiden handed her another log "I think this is enough." He said as he picked up some pieces of wood to carry "Come on."

Annika nodded, then followed him back into the cave.

They dumped their wood on the floor, then dusted their hands off.

"Well," Aiden said "That should take us through the night."

Annika smiled as she looked up at him. She hadn't realized how close they were standing…

Shiver giggled as she placed Brietta's crown on her head, then looked up at the pair expectantly .

Annika laughed "You look beautiful, Princess." Shiver stood up on her hind legs and began to spin a small circles while humming "But…" she stopped "You don't want to lose that. It means everything to my sister."

Shiver thought about that for a second, then she ran over and put the crown back on Brietta's head… crooked. Then she curled up underneath Brietta's wing and fell asleep.

Annika turned to face the outside and sighed "Only one day left."

Aiden stood up from where he had been stoking the fire and went to stand beside her "It'll be okay, Annika. We'll find it in time."

"One day, two pieces?" she shook her head slowly "we have to complete everything tomorrow. Everything!" she glanced over at him "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you leave?"

Aiden opened his mouth, then clamped it back shut "No… reason."

"Was it something I did?" she watched as he looked away from her and stared at a wall. A sigh escaped her lips as she walked to the mouth of the cave and leaned against the rock wall. _"What all have I destroyed?" _she wondered as s tear slid down her cheek and splattered on the snowy ground.

**(I hope you have been enjoying this story! Thank you everyone for your faithful reviews! I have a story on FictionPress now. Same pen name, so please, check it out! Laterz!)**


	6. THe Gem of Ice

All night, he watched her, his heart clenching in his chest. He hadn't meant to make her think it was her fault that he'd left. But if he told her the truth, she'd hate him!

She'd never left the mouth of the cave the entire night. She just stood there, staring out into the inky blackness.

Every now and then, a sob would escape her lips, making him want to go running over to her and tell her everything would be fine. But the truth was, he wasn't sure it would be.

He remembered the anger that had risen inside of him when Annika had told him about Wenlock. And the very thought of that sorcerer trying to _force _Annika to marry him! It was enough to make Aiden want to knock the man clean on his back! Which only made him realize how much he still loved her. Those years in the Forbidden Forest hadn't changed that, and it never would.

When he saw the sun starting to peek over the horizon, he got up from his position and stirred the fire.

Annika turned around and smiled "Sleep well?"

Aiden shrugged "As well as to be expected on a cave floor. You?"

"Fine." She watched as Aiden's eyebrows went up, but he didn't say a anything "You… didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"Nope."

"Then you probably know…"

"That you didn't either." Aiden finished "Yeah. I know." He stood up and dusted his hands off "I don't blame you. So…" he didn't want to ask, but he had to "If we don't complete the wand, what will you do?"

Annika stared at the fire for a long moment before she answered "I'll marry him."

"But…"

"Aiden. I'm not going to let my family and kingdom suffer for my mistake." She turned to look up into his face "I'd never be able to live with myself." She couldn't stop the tear that slid down her cheek "I'll do whatever I have to."

Aiden reached out and gently wiped the tear off her cheek "Annika. I…"

"Ooh!" Shiver suddenly squealed as she crawled out from under Brietta's wing.

Aiden dropped his hand from the blonde's face and took an unsure step back.

Shiver ran past them and out of the cave "Ooh!" she called "Ooh! Ooh!"

Annika and Aiden followed the bear out.

"Look!" Annika gasped as she pointed to an icy mountain peak. The sun was reflecting off the point, casting a glow on everything around it.

"Amazing." Aiden breathed.

Annika sighed "Our last day."

"Our last hope." Brietta added.

Annika's face suddenly brightened "Brietta, yes! That's it!"

Aiden stared at her confused. Okay, whatever the clue was. He had just missed it.

"Hope's eternal flame!" the princess continued "What says hope more than the dawn? And the gem! See how the sun shines on the ice? The gem of Ice is somewhere up there! I can feel it!"

Aiden shook his head. Did she ever think _everything _through? "And can you _feel _how we get up there?"

Annika rolled her eyes "Do you have any imagination?"

Aiden shrugged "I find it's not totally necessary."

Brietta whistled and held out her wings "Hello."

Aiden stared at her, then began to shake his head "Oh no. no no no no no! There is no way!"

"Come on, Aiden!" Annika pleaded "We _have _to!"

Aiden turned his head from her. Those blue eyes cold torture a man!

Then, she grabbed his hand "Please, Aiden."

He let out a sigh of exasperation "Fine."

After they both had gotten situated, Brietta looked back at the two on her back "Ready?"

Annika nodded "As we'll ever be."

Brietta turned her attention to the ledge that was about ten feet in front of her "Well, here we go!" then she took off. As soon as her feet went over the edge, she went down, but quickly raised back up once she got her wings beating.

Annika looked back at Aiden and smiled "And you were worried."

One of his eyebrows went up "We haven't reached the other side yet, Annika."

The girl simply laughed, then she looked at the mountain ahead of them "I hope it's there."

"I do too." Aiden said "Then we'll only have to find one more piece."

What seemed like an eternity later, they finally landed on the other mountain. In the middle was a large ice peak that caught the sun's rays.

"Follow the sun." Annika said, pointing towards the peak. Then she walked over and ran her hand along the ice, her eyebrows furrowed as she ran across something that felt engraved "I feel something." She said as Aiden stepped up behind her. She finished wiping away the snow, then stared at the strange lettering before her "What do you think it says?"

Aiden leaned forward and read "Beware. Take only what you need, but never from Greed."

Suddenly, a long staircase appeared before them.

"It worked." Aiden said.

Annika nodded "Yes! It did! Come on!"

Aiden grabbed her arm "Maybe I should go first."

Annika smiled at him "Thank you, Aiden. But I'm fine." Then she continued down the ice stairs, the others right behind her "Where did you learn to read that?" she asked as she carefully walked down.

Aiden shrugged "You pick up a lot of things in the forbidden forest."

"Ah."

The inside of the cave was made completely of ice.

"Oh wow." Aiden breathed as he took in the sight.

Annika glanced around as they were walking over an ice bridge, and spotted an opening not too far away, a bright light shining from it. "Follow the light." she said, pointing at the opening.

Aiden nodded.

The bridge led them to a small ledge that curved around. The ledge was so small, you had to walk with your back pressed to the wall to keep from falling.

Everyone held their breath as they slowly made their way around. But even being as careful as they were, Annika's boot caught a rock which knocked her off balance.

"Whoa!" she cried as she pitched forward.

"Annika!" Aiden cried as he lurched forward and grabbed her arm. Then he pulled her safely back onto the ledge.

Annika let out a breath, and turned to Aiden "Thanks."

He nodded "Anytime."

Annika took a deep breath before she continued around. Aiden made sure to stay a little closer to her, just in case she fell again.

When they finally reached the other side, they all sighed with relief.

"How about we fly out?" Aiden suggested.

Brietta nodded "Agreed."

Then they came to the opening that had the bright light streaming from it.

Annika smiled, then slowly started down the stairs.

Shiver gasped "Parkle." She whispered. Then she jumped off of Brietta's back and ran down the stairs.

"Shiver!" Annika called after the bear cub "Wait!"

But the bear kept going.

Annika ran down the long spiral stairs after her. When she reached the bottom, she froze. There were piles of gems everywhere! She walked towards one pile that had a small ray of sun falling on it "A gem of Ice lit by hope's eternal flame!" she said to herself. Then she cautiously reached for it "Take what you need, but never from greed." Then she grabbed the gem. When nothing happened, she sighed with relief "We only need one. Let's go." Then she saw Aiden reaching for another gem "Aiden don't! the warning! You can't be greedy"

Aiden rolled his eyes "I know. I read it." Then he picked up the gem.

Annika gasped and waited for something tragic to happen. When nothing did, she laughed slightly "It's okay!"

Aiden nodded "Done. We're out of here."

The cave suddenly jolted, then began to shake. Rocks and ice started falling.

"Uh-oh." Annika groaned "Oh, I should have known! Shiver no!"

The polar sub was grabbing as many of the sparkly gems as she could.

"Hurry!" Brietta called as more ice began to fall.

Annika grabbed shiver, then quickly mounted, then Aiden jumped up behind her.

"Let's get out of here!" he shouted.

Brietta ran up the stairs. Large blocks of ice and icicles were starting to fall, causing their attempts to escape harder than planned.

Brietta dodged the deadly ice as she flew for the exit. At one point, Shover flew off of her back, so she had to swoop down to get her.

"The opening is closing!" Annika shouted "Quick!"

Brietta pressed ahead, and managed to make it out just as the opening closed behind her. Then she took to the skies and flew back towards their cave.

"Brietta, you're brilliant!" Annika praised.

Brietta smiled "I try."

"Now," Annika said "All we need is the ring of love."

Aiden frowned "Where do we find _that?_" both his and Annika's mind went back to that ring that Faris had had.

"I'm not sure." Annika answered "And we're running out of time!"

"Maybe I could forge one." Aiden suggested "I can try when we get back to the cave."

"Thank you, Aiden." Annika managed a small smile "We wouldn't have made it this far without you."

Aiden chuckled slightly "Knowing you, Annika. You would have."

**(I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far! Thank you for all the reviews! Laterz!)**


	7. Aiden's Story - Brietta's spell

When they reached the cave, Aiden built a fire, and kept poking at it to make it get hotter.

"Is it hot enough?" Annika asked.

Aiden shook his head "Not yet."

Annika nodded, then walked over to the mouth of the cave and watched as Shiver played in the snow, Brietta was making sure she didn't get into any trouble. She blew out a breath of air, then walked back into the cave "Hot enough yet?"

Aiden looked up at her amused "Not any hotter than it was fifteen second ago."

Annika laughed slightly "I can't help it. We have so little time."

"It'll be okay." Aiden said as he returned to poking at the fire.

"Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave?" Annika saw him tense "If it was something I did, I'm sorry!"

"No." Aiden answered quickly "It wasn't you." He looked up at her "But you may be part of the reason why I never went back."

Annika stared at him confused "What do you mean? What happened?"

Aiden sighed "It's the same reason I needed the gem." He shook his head "I left because I made a stupid mistake. Maybe I can set things right." He returned his attention to the fire "My parents trusted me with all they had. I thought I could make more." He shook his head again "But before I knew it, it was all gone." He couldn't bring himself to look up at her. He knew the disgusted look that would be on her face "I couldn't face them. So I left and went to the forest. No one would ever find me there. Or I thought."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Annika asked softly.

Aiden looked up at her, and was surprised to see concern instead of disgust on her face "I _couldn't_ tell you. Of all the people in the world, you were the last one I wanted to tell."

"Why?"

"You were my best friend." Aiden said "You meant the world to me. I just… I… I thought that maybe I could spare you the embarrassment if I just disappeared."

"Embarrassment?" Annika asked incredulously "Aiden. Don't you know that the people that _really _love with always care? Even when you make mistakes."

A slow smile crept across Aiden's face as he glanced up at her.

Annika suddenly gasped when she realized what she had said "I didn't mean…" she started, then stopped and sighed "Okay. Maybe I did."

Aiden stared at her "You…"

Annika looked down at the ground, the heat creeping up her cheeks "Yes. I do." She sent him a small smile "And I think I always have."

Aiden slowly stood to his feet "Annika. I…"

"How's it going?" Brietta asked from the mouth of the cave, entirely oblivious to the fact that she had just interrupted something.

Aiden sighed and knelt back down "I think it may be hot enough." He said. He then picked up his sword and held it over the fire.

"What are you doing?" Annika asked.

"Metal." He answered "For the ring."

"No Aiden." Brietta said "Use this." She nodded to Shiver, who held up her crown.

Annika took the tiara from the bear "But you'll never get it back!"

"Let me use my sword." Aiden said quickly.

"It's _our_ kingdom._ Our_ Parents." Brietta said ". I want to do it. I love them."

The tiara suddenly began to glow, then the two ends connected, creating a perfect circle.

Annika gasped "A ring of love!" she laughed "Nobody said the ring had to be for your finger!"

Aiden picked up the staff as Annika pulled the gem out of her pocket. When the pieces were close together, they began to glow.

"It's all there!" Brietta said happily.

"Well, I'll get to work." Aiden said "It may take awhile."

Annika nodded "We'll leave you alone." Then she followed Brietta and Shiver out. But before she left, she spun around and ran back to Aiden "Thank you." She said as she quickly kissed his cheek. Then she ran out of the cave.

For the next three hours, Aiden was bent over the fire putting the wand together. He just hoped he was doing it right.

When he finally placed the Gem on top, he smiled "There." He glanced out of the cave and spotted Annika standing beside Brietta, gazing at the mountain where they had gotten the gem from.

He smiled, stood up and walked out behind her "Annika?"

She turned to face him, her eyes lighting up when she saw the wand.

"It's ready." He said, holding it out to her.

"It's beautiful Aiden!" she gasped as she took it from him.

"The question is, will it work?"

"How will we know?" Brietta asked.

Annika thought a second, then smiled "You!"

"Me?"

"The Wand of Light will break the spell!"

"Do you really think?" Brietta sighed "It's been so long."

Annika looked down at the wand "Um… Wand of Light." She wasn't quite sure how to use it, but… "I wish from the bottom of my heart to break Wenlock's spell over my sister!" the gem began to glow, and Brietta was slowly lifted into the air. Annika smiled brightly as she watched her sister transform from a Pegasus back into a human.

"I… I don't believe it!" Brietta said as she looked at her hands and feet.

"You're back."

Brietta looked up at her and smiled "Annika." The two girls hugged happily "Thank you. Oh, thank you so much!"

"It looks good on you, Brietta." Aiden said.

"Thank you, Aiden."

"We can do it!" Annika said excitedly "Break Wenlock's spell! Let's go home!"

"But Annika!" Brietta said as she shook her head "We're miles away, and…"

"You can't fly anymore." Annika finished "Why didn't I think of that _before _I changed you back?"

Brietta reached up to her neck, to where a bell that the cloud queen had given her hung around her neck "The cloud queen!" she pulled the bell off of its necklace and rung it "Please Your Highness, send us some horses."

Aiden walked over to his horse and gently rubbed its nose. He wasn't ready for the little adventure to be over yet.

Annika glanced back at him. She couldn't help but wonder if he would go back home… or if 'they' were about to come to an end… forever.

"There they are!" Brietta said, pointing to where two pegasuses were flying towards them. One gold, the other white "Hi Goldie." Briettta said when they landed "Don't you recognize me?"

Annika patted the white one's head "Aren't you beautiful." Then she turned to face Aiden "So… this is where we say good bye."

"What about Wenlock?" Aiden asked quickly.

"I can handle him." Annika said "I have everything I need." She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat "We wouldn't have this without you."

Aiden shook his head "I think I should…"

"I know." Annika interrupted "You've waited so long."

A confused look passed over his face for a split second, before he realized what she was talking about "Right. Yeah." Shiver grabbed onto his leg and began to sniffle sadly. Aiden smiled and patted her head "I'll miss you too, fuzzy." Then he straightened back up and slowly backed towards his horse "Good bye, Annika. Brietta."

"We owe you, Aiden." Brietta said.

Aiden simply mounted up "Be careful." He called to them "All of you." Then he rode away.

Annika stared after him for a moment "Maybe we'll see each other again." She whispered. Then she went to mount the waiting Pegasus.

Aiden rode slowly down the mountain. That feeling in his chest was too familiar. He was leaving her… again. He heard the sound of neighing overhead, and watched as the two girls flew past. He shook his head "Be careful." But a few moments later, a dark shadow passed him. His head snapped up and he saw Wenlock on the back of his griffin, heading in the same direction as the girls.

"Oh no," Aiden moaned, he kicked his horse "Go! We have to catch up!" his horse leapt forward, sensing the urgency of his master.

Slightly up ahead, he could see the two girls who were completely unaware that Wenlock was right behind them.

The griffin let out a loud shriek. Aiden watched as Annika spun around, then the two pegasuses sped up. Wenlock began firing at them with his wand.

The girls weaved in and out through rocks trying to lose the sorcerer.

Aiden wasn't too far behind. He never knew his horse could move so fast! He watched as Wenlock continued firing at them, till he hit Brietta's Pegasus, she went down. Then Annika's Pegasus crashed into a rock and then crashed into the ground.

"No. Annika!" he urged his horse to run faster. He finally rode up to where they were a few minutes later.

Annika was holding the wand of light, looking confused. Had it not worked?

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Wenlock sneered.

"Leave them alone!" Aiden shouted as he pulled out his sword and advanced on the villain.

"Aiden?" Annika whispered in shock,

"Oh, and who are you?" Wenlock asked mockingly.

"Leave them alone." Aiden repeated "And I mean it!"

Wenlock scoffed "Ha! You are pathetic."

The next thing Aiden knew, he was being held to the snowy rock wall bt a blue band of magic.

"Ooh! What a great hero!" Wenlock laughed.

"Out him down!" Annika cried, looking at Aiden anxiously.

"And if I don't?" Wenlock shook his head "Don't forget the deal, princess."

Annika looked over at Brietta, then up at Aiden. An image of her kingdom and parents flashed through her mind "Okay." She said quietly "Release Aidem, my parents, and the others. I'll marry you."

"Annika! No!" Aiden shouted "You don't have to do this!"

Annika just glanced up at him, letting him know that she would do anything to save him and everyone else.

"I knew you'd change your mind." Wenlock said haughtily "They all 'want' me sooner or later." Then his voice lowered an octave "But we do have a problem."

Annika frowned "What?"

"I don't want you." Wenlock answered.

"Oh no." Aiden groaned from where he was stuck. He tried to get free, but he couldn't move.

"After that little stunt you just pulled." Wenlock continued "Destroy him! Destroy Wenlock!" he mimicked then he groaned in disgust "You're like all my other wives. Annoying!" he used his wand to take the Wand of Light from Annika "For me? How thoughtful." He returned his attention to Annika "And now, what to do with you. Open!"

Suddenly, the ground around Annika fell away till she was surrounded by a large pit. the only ground was what she was standing on. And it started to sink down slowly.

Aiden watched petrified. But there was nothing he could do. He was stuck!

"Any last words?" Wenlock asked as, looking down at the girl.

Annika just stared at him.

"Hm. Guess not." Then he smiled wickedly "Bye bye." He aimed his wand to the top of a ledge and shot at it. A few seconds later, an avalanche of snow fell.

"Annika!" Aiden cried as he watched the snow cover her "No. Annika!" he struggled against the magic, but still to no avail.

**(Thank you everyone for your continued support! Happy Readingz!)**


	8. Wenlock's Palace

Wenlock laughed turned and smirked up at the boy "Oh, you poor thing. Face it. You're never going to see that girl again! Alive anyways." He got up on his griffin, and waved his wand then watched as Aiden fell to the ground "Good bye, Lover boy." Then he was gone.

Aiden ran to the pile of snow and began digging as fast as he could. The cold made his hands become numb, but he didn't stop "Please let me reach her in time! Annika!" he called as he dug "Annika! Can you hear me?"

Shiver poked her head out of the pile of snow that she had fallen into and looked around. Then she ran and woke up Brietta..

"Shiver?" Brietta groaned "Where's Annika?" then she spotted Aiden frantically digging. She gasped and jumped to her feet "Is she…?"

Aiden didn't answer. He just kept digging. Shiver ran over and started helping.

A few moments later he stopped suddenly. Annika was laying before him, completely unconscious and freezing.

"Annika." He said as he pulled her out of the snow "I never should have left you."

"Come on." Brietta said gently "The Pegasuses are okay. We need to get her somewhere it's warm."

"But where?" Aiden asked.

"I know a place." Brietta answered "A safe place. Come on."

Aiden slowly stood to his feet while carefully picking Annika up.

After he got situated on the Pegasus, with Annika leaning against him, they took to the skies.

No one spoke as they soared through the clouds.

Aiden kept a firm hold on the girl against him, making sure she wouldn't fall. He looked down at her concerned when she began to shiver uncontrollably "She's so cold!" he called up to Brietta.

The girl looked back at him "We're almost there."

A few seconds later, the large cloud caste came into view.

Aiden's eyes widened "What is this place?"

Brietta smiled "My old home."

When they landed inside the palace, the Cloud Queen was waiting "What's wrong?" she asked.

Brietta looked back at Aiden and her sister "Wenlock."

Rayna nodded "Come. Hurry. We need to get her warm." She showed them to a bed, where they leaned Annika against a pile of pillows and waited "She'll come around."

Aiden sat on the side of the bed and stared at the unconscious girl "I hope so."

Annika moaned slightly as she laid there, deep in her mind, she was wondering:

_Why didn't it work?_

_It worked on Brietta. Why not on Wenlock? What did I do wrong?_

_What did I do different? _

_When I wished Brietta back, I was calm and sure. When I tried to destroy Wenlock, I was… Angry. That's why._

Just then, something broke through her thoughts. Another voice. Aiden's voice.

"Please wake up. Please." He said, his voice begging and desperate "I need you."

Annika's eyes fluttered open "Aiden?"

His face lit up as he sighed with relief "Right here."

Annika couldn't help but smile, but then gasped when she looked out the window to see the sun starting to sink "Sunset!?" she jumped to her feet, not realizing how unsteady she was till she almost fell over "Whoa."

Aiden jumped to his feet, ready to catch her if she fell "Easy." He said calmly.

"I need to get the Wand of Light." Annika said quickly. She couldn't help but notice that Aiden was still watching for her to fall.

"But it's with Wenlock." Brietta said "His palace is surrounded by sheer ice!"

"We'll figure it out!"

"But the griffin!" Brietta shook her head "It's impossible!"

"Whoa!" Annika said with a small laugh "Hold on, Brietta." Then she just smiled.

Brietta rolled her eyes "I know. There's always hope."

Annika nodded "And… I've got an idea." She turned to the Cloud queen "Your highness, can I ask you for one more favor?"

"Of course." Rayna nodded "What is it?"

"When we fly to Wenlock's castle, we're going to need some sort of cover, like a cloud."

The queen nodded "Ah. I see." Then she chuckled softly "That I can do. I'll also let you take another Pegasus, for Aiden."

Annika nodded, she was probably getting too excited about going to Wenlock's lair. But… "Oh, and Aiden." She turned to face the boy "Think you could get a couple pairs of ice skates made? Quickly."

Aiden nodded "I'll try."

"Good."

Brietta sighed "Well, I guess it's official. We're going to Wenlock's palace."

The little cloud princess, Rose, clapped her hands "Isn't it exciting!"

Annika smiled, then walked over to the three little girls "I'm going to need y'alls help too."

The three girls looked at her expectantly.

"When you paint the sunset, do it as slow as possible, so we'll have more time to get there, find the wand, and then use it."

Aiden shook his head "I thought it didn't work when you used it on him."

Annika smiled at him "But I know why now. Now, let's get busy We're already running out of time!"

An hour later, they were mounting up on their horses to head out.

"Thank you for everything." Annika said to the cloud queen "I don't know what we would have done without you."

"It was my pleasure, Dear." Rayna nodded "Good luck."

"Let's go." Annika said to the others. Then they took off, heading for Wenlock's palace. As they flew, a thick cloud surrounded them, hiding them from anything around.

"Well," Aiden said half-heartedly "This is cozy."

Annika laughed "Very funny. Now, sh! We're getting close!"

A few moments later, the pegasuses' hooves landed on an outside ledge of the castle. In front of them was a large hole, that led down into the lair. And what led down there, looked almost like a slide made of ice.

"You were right." Aiden said slowly "It's a sheer drop."

Annika nodded "That's why Wenlock won't suspect a thing." She dismounted her pegasus, and went to get a closer look at the drop. It was probably 80 feet.

"I didn't have much time." Aiden said, getting her attention "But they'll do the job." He handed a pair of golden skates to her.

"Great!" Annika said as she quickly put them on. Then she turned to Brietta "Keep the horses ready. We'll be back soon."

Brietta looked at her worried "Promise?"

"Promise." Annika sent her sister one last reassuring smile before she skated over to the ledge and looked down "It's going to be a wild ride." She said to Aiden. She didn't know if he had been skating in those past years had had been gone, so he might be a little rusty "Stick close to me, and you'll be fine." She finished.

Aiden simply raised an amused eyebrow "I hope I can handle it."

Annika shook her head and smiled, then jumped down the slope. She heard Aiden's skates hit the ice behind her. As she skated down the slope, she began to pick up more speed, then right in front of her, the slope curved up to an edge. Which… was no problem. She spun off the end of the ledge, then stopped and watched to see what Aiden would do. he did the exact same thing she did, and skated on by.

Annika chuckled quietly "Well, I guess he _can _still skate." Then she took off after him.

After a few yards, the trail split in two, but they could see that it rejoined in the end, so Aiden went one way, and Annika went the other.

The skating was starting to turn into a race, as it often did when they had skated on the river back home. Then, something strange caught her eye. She stared at it, till she realized what it was. Most of the ice was missing, except for two small trails, one curvy, the other straight. But she hadn't seen it ast enough to get over to the straight, so she had to go across the curvy one. When she reached the other side, she let out a small sigh of relief. She glanced back at Aiden to see if he had made it. He had… and he had Shiver on his back.

"_How did Shiver get down here?" _Annika wondered. But she figured now was not the time to ask. From the corner of her eye, she watched the Griffin fly by. Apparently it hadn't seen them, because it didn't come back.

Annika glanced over at Aiden, who was beside her and smiled, then turned her attention back to the trail. A few seconds later, her eyes widened and she heard Aiden groan. Apparently he saw what she did. About ten yards away, was a HUGE gap in the ice!

The two looked at each other, than began to pick up speed. When they reached the gap, they jumped. Annika bit her lip as they flew over the fifty foot gap to the other side. When their skates hit, a large chunk of ice fell down into the freezing water below.

Aiden looked over at Annika and smiled "Refreshing." He said quietly.

Annika smiled, then pressed ahead. Suddenly she gasped "Wait!" she whispered.

Aiden looked up and spied the Griffin heading their way. He grabbed Annika's hand and pulled her back out of sight.

They watched as the griffin flew past, not noticing the couple below.

Annika looked up at a large tower that was in front of them "I'm guessing Wenlock would want to keep the wand near him."

Aiden rolled his eyes "Great."

They waited till the griffin circled around to the back of the tower before the continued. Once they reached the tower, they came to a large set of stairs.

Aiden looked up at how high they went "I think I preferred the sheer drop."

Annika took off her skates and put them in Aiden's bag. Aiden followed suit, then put the bag back onto his back and followed Annika up the stairs. When they reached the end of the first flight, Annika looked around for the next one, and started heading for it, forgetting to check for danger first.

Aiden looked around quickly "Wait!" he whispered hoarsely as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up against a small piece of wall. They watched as the griffin flew past, just a few feet away from them.

Once he disappeared, Aiden whispered "All clear."

Annika sent him a grateful smile, before she took his hand and led him to the other flight of stairs. She took the lead once again as they headed up.

There were a couple of places on the way up that there were more than one steps, but they chose the best choice and continued on up.

When they had almost reached the top, a loud screech sounded behind them, and the griffin began to quickly climb the stairs to where they were.

Aiden pulled out his sword "Go Annika!"

"But…"

"Go!" then he charged at the animal.

Annika stood there for a long moment until Shiver jumped up onto her back, then she continued up the stairs. Then she stopped again and watched as Aiden battled the huge creature. Her heart rose into her throat as she watched them. The odds were against Aiden, but he kept fighting.

She watched as they moved out of sight, but she just stood there. Torn between continuing to go find the wand, or going and helping her longtime friend.

Shiver suddenly gasped and jumped off of her shoulders and took off up the stairs.

"Shiver!" Annika called after the cub. She knew how much trouble that bear could get into, so she ran after her till they reached the top, where there were piles of gold and jewels "How are we going to find the wand in all this?" she whispered to herself. Then, she heard someone coming… Wenlock.

Annika quickly grabbed Shiver and dodged behind a pile of gold and waited. Shiver hit a gem, causing it to clatter to the floor. Annika cringed, and listened as Wenlock's footsteps came closer… and closer.

But a loud screech from the griffin called him away "What's he doing here?" she heard the sorcerer say, right before he quickly descended the stairs again.

Annika kept herself from going over to see if Aiden was okay "Okay Shiver." She said "Let's find the wand!"

**Aiden was fighting **the griffin as hard as he could, but the animal was too strong, and he didn't tire.

"_If I can just keep him busy until Annika finds the wand."_ He thought. The griffin suddenly knocked his hand, sending his sword flying to the edge.

Aiden dove for it, but just as he was standing back up, the griffin swiped him, sending him flying over the edge!


	9. Breaking Wenlock's Spell - A Perfect End

Aiden grabbed onto a piece of ledge that jutted out, about ten feet above the freezing water. He looked up the mass expanse to where he knew Annika was. He also knew that Wenlock was probably heading up there. He started to climb as fast as he dared. When he was about halfway up, something shiny fell towards him.

"That's…" he said as it fell past "That's Annika's gem!" he groaned and began climbing faster. He had to reach Annika before Wenlock did! Several minutes later, he grabbed onto a large ledge and began to pull himself up. Shiver came running over to him, laughing happily. He spotted Annika sitting several feet away from him, her head down and the Wand of Light in her hand.

Shiver looked over at him, then began to laugh as she ran in his direction, causing Annika to look up.

When she spotted Aiden, she jumped to her feet and helped him the rest of the way up.

"The ice gem's gone!" she said "We're never going to get it back!"

Aiden smiled slightly, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the one he had taken "What about this one?"

Annika gasped "But… your parents!"

"I don't think I'll need it." He said simply.

Annika smiled, then handed him the staff. He placed the gem on it. The wand sparkled brightly as it excepted the gem. Then he handed it back to her.

"You did it!" the princess cried happily as she threw her arms around Aiden's neck.

Aiden chuckled softly as he gladly returned the hug "You're welcome."

The wand suddenly started glowing blue and became freezing cold, causing Annika to release it.

"A party?" Wenlock sneered "And you forgot to invite me?"

Aiden pulled out his sword and charged at the sorcerer, but the griffin tackled him from the side and pinned him to the ground.

Annika gasped. Then she looked back at the sun. It was nearly set! But then, something else caught her attention. There were three trolls standing next to Wenlock, the sun glistened on something that was on their fingers. A wedding band.

She remembered her father saying something about Wenlock having three wives before he turned him to stone. This must be what happened to them! And… they were holding the wand!

"I thank my lucky stars I didn't marry you!" Wenlock scoffed.

A slight plan formed in Annika's mind "You must have been terrible to your wives!" she said, watching as the trolls began to nod "A tyrant!"

"I was a wonderful husband." Wenlock retorted "They were annoying!"

"If _I _had the Wand of Light, I would make life better for _everyone_."

Wenlock laughed "That relic? You still believe in this piece of junk?" he shook his head and turned to the trolls "Give it to me!"

The trolls stared at him a bit uncertain.

"I believe the Wand of Light will save us all!" Annika said.

"I said!" Wenlock shouted "Give it to me!"

The one troll that was holding the wand started walking towards Wenlock. Annika could tell that it was mainly out of fear.

"All of us." Annika said gently.

The troll stopped and looked back at her for a long moment, before glancing at the other trolls, then at Wenlock. Then, she threw it to Annika.

Wenlock's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Had someone really just disobeyed him!?

Annika held the wand out in front of her and said quickly "For the love of my family, and my people! I ask you to break all of Wenlock's spells!

"Destroy her!" Wenlock shouted at the same time.

The Wand of Light began to glow, and began to create some sort of protective force around Annika, keeping Wenlock's magic from reaching her. then, she was slowly raised into the air.

From under the griffin, Aiden smiled. It did work!

Then sparkled began to circle Annika, transforming her skating dress into a princess's gown.

Aiden's smile widened _"Right when you think she can't get more beautiful." _He thought.

"No!" Wenlock screamed as the magic from the wand spread till it hit his wand, destroying all of its powers.

The griffin tried to fly away, but was transformed back into a cat before he got too far, and fell back on Aiden.

Aiden grabbed the cat be the scruff of its neck and stood up "You are one ugly cat." He laughed as he dropped it and watch it run away.

The three trolls transformed into three beautiful girls, and finally, Wenlock was changed back into the lowly baker that he was before "No no no no no!" he cried swinging his, now bread paddle, around "How did you do that!?" he asked as Annika was carefully lowered back to the ground "How!? It was useless!"

"True." Annika nodded "When used in anger." She placed her left hand on her hip and smiled "I learned that the hard way."

"This simply can't be happening." Wenlock groaned.

Just then, a large statue of a griffin broke off of the top of the castle and fell.

Everyone jumped back as it fell into the water below.

"Well," Aiden said "I think this castle was held up by magic."

Annika glanced at him warily, then spotted Brietta flying towards them. When she and the pegasuses laded, Annika turned and ran over to the other three girls "Go! You're free now."

"Thanks for your help." The first one said.

"But we have a little unfinished business." The second one said.

Then the three girls turned to face Wenlock, who began to back up nervously.

"Don't be hasty!" he said nervously as the girls walked towards him "We were married once! Remember?"

"Hurry!" Brietta called to Annika, who ran and quickly jumped up on the white pegasus's back, then they flew towards their kingdom.

"Do you think it worked?" Brietta asked.

Annika nodded "Yes. I _know _it did."

Aiden smiled at her, then teasingly said "Well, I guess you figured out at hoding your temper is a good thing."

Annika rolled her eyes "If we weren't thousands of feet above the ground, I'd push you off your horse."

Aiden just laughed.

A few minutes later, the castle came into view.

Annika smiled when she saw the people running around and cheering "I told you it worked." When they landed outside the castle, Annika let out a big breath "Well. Better now than never."

Aiden jumped down from his ride and walked over to her "I'll go with you." He said as he held his hand up to her.

Annika smiled, then accepted his hand and slid off her horse "I want to surprise them with you." She said to Brietta "I'll give you the cue when to come in."

Brietta nodded "Okay. I'll be waiting."

Then, Annika and Aiden walked up the castle steps. When they were outside the door, Annika stopped "I can't."

Aiden looked at her confused "Why not?"

"I... What if they hate me?" she whispered "I've caused them more trouble than anyone deserves. I almost cost them their lives!"

Aiden lifted her chin and smiled "They'll forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"Because, they love you." He answered "Just like I do."

The next thing that happened took the princess by complete surprise… Aiden kissed her. then he smiled "Come on. When we're done here, I'm going home."

Annika nodded mutely, then they pushed the castle doors open and stepped inside.

"Mother!" Annika called "Father?"

Two seconds later, they heard the sound of pounding feet, then the king and queen cme running down the stairs.

"Oh, you're home!" the queen cried as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug, then she held her at arm's length "Now a scratch? A…a… a bump?"

"What about Wenlock?" The king asked.

"Oh, he won't be bothering us anymore." Annika answered, looking back at Aiden for confirmation "Trust me."

Her parents looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you ready for a surprise?" Annika asked, then she turned to a face a large set of double doors. One of which was standing open.

Brietta peeked in the door nervously, and the king and queen gasped loudly.

"Brietta." The queen gasped "Is that really you?"

"Mother." Brietta said as she walked towards her parents "Father!"

"Impossible!" the king cried as he pulled his long lost daughter into a hug.

"It was Annika." Brietta said "She never gave up hope."

'We owe you so much." The queen said, happy tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, I owe you." Annika said quickly "An apology. For saying such terrible things! And then sneaking out!"

The king shook his head "We should have told you the truth long ago."

Annika laughed softly "Let's just call it even."

Then, more hugs were exchanged, and Aiden was introduced to the parents.

"Now," Aiden said, "I have somewhere I have to go."

Annika turned and looked up at him "Can I go with you?"

Aiden smiled "Of course."

**Annika and Aiden **rose side by side towards the blacksmith's house. But when it came into view, Annika pulled her white horse back some "I think you're going to need a moment alone with him."

Aiden smiled gratefully at her, then rode on.

Annika watched as Aiden slowly dismounted from his horse and his father, who was in the small garage, turned to face him. Then ran to his son and hugged him.

Annika smiled and began walking her horse in their direction.

"Aiden." She heard his father say "We will always love you."

Aiden sighed with relief "I had lost hope, until… " he looked back and smiled as Annika dismounted from her horse and walked towards them "Father. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Your highness!" the blacksmith said, bowing quickly.

Annika curtsied "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Aiden put his arm around Annika "This is my future bride."

"Bride!?" his father gasped "I am so proud of you, son!"

Then Annika quickly ducked out of the way as the father and son hugged again.

Then she looked up at the sky and smiled. All the hardships of the past few days, she wouldn't trade them for anything.

They had brought her so much more than she could have gotten on her own.

They'd given her her sister back. Brought her family together. They had even brought her a love that would last forever.

All in all, it's a Perfect Ending!

**(The End Folks! I hope you enjoyed this story! Hey, check out my Story on FictionPress! Laterz folks! And thanks for your many reviews!)**


End file.
